


Love Alchemy

by MizuLeKitten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Kuro (Voltron), Pining Kuro (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: Kuro's had a crush on Lance for a long time; he failed a class for the guy after all. When the failed class leads to an extra chance to be around Lance, Kuro isn't going to complain. Maybe tutoring him will be just the chance Kuro needs to finally make his move?





	Love Alchemy

Kuro tipped back in his chair, letting his head hang back. He twirled his wand expertly between his fingers, purple sparks showering down around him. in attempt to fight away boredom to no avail. Class hadn’t even started and he was already ready to leave. It didn’t help this was his second time taking the class, and despite his failing last semester, he more than knew the content.

“Kuro!” An excited voice greeted him.

A grin split over Kuro’s face as he sat up. There was only one person that voice belonged to. He let his eyes scan over the other’s lithe frame, appreciating the way the other’s clothes fit snug against his body. Kuro’s eyes eventually met the blue of his favorite water mage.

“Hey, Lance. Fancy seeing you here.”

If Kuro were a sane man, he’d believe the flush he saw growing across Lance’s cheeks. Sadly, Kuro was not. It wouldn’t be the first time that Kuro thought he had seen the other man blushing. It was no doubt wishful thinking every time.

“It’s a requirement,” Lance said as he placed his bag on the desk next to Kuro. “My advisor suggested that I take it this semester,” he waved his arms out, “so here I am. What about you? I figured you’d have taken the class by now.”

“I decided to take the Oceanography class with you instead.” It wasn’t technically a lie. Alchemy and Oceanography had been at the same time; Kuro decided that his unofficial class was worth more than his official class.

Lance laughed, “Wasn’t it awesome? I knew a lot about it beforehand, but it was still great learning about it with an actual expert.”

“Was the time of my life,” Kuro smiled, unable to keep the fondness out of his voice.

Lance smiled back at him before clearing his throat and looking away.

“Well,” Lance sat down, “at least we’re stuck in this class together.” He propped his arm up on the table, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

“Together?” Kuro leaned over the distance between them, shark like grin in place, “We’re going to ace this class.”

Lance snorted, “Maybe for you. I took alchemy in high school, failed it. It was horrible.” He let out a full body sigh, “I doubt I’ll pass a college level class on the subject.”

“I can tutor you.” The words were out of Kuro’s mouth before he could think.

“Really?” Lance beamed at him. “Are you sure? That’d be just- that’d be awesome, dude!”

The part of Kuro’s mind saying that he’d never tutored anyone before, and would probably suck at it, was easily ignored. Lance’s smile had a habit of shutting down Kuro’s thoughts like that. Afterall, he’d do anything to help Lance succede. If it meant helping Lance pass a class that Kuro was more than well versed on, then so be it.

~*~

“Dude, I can’t believe you got a single!” Lance exclaimed as he walked in.

Kuro shrugged. He had a feeling it had more to do with people being intimidated by him, and that making its way to the housing advisors than anything else. “Happened by chance.”

“Get to hold it over Shiro’s head at least.”

“Eh, he and Keith roomed together, so it's not like he’s complaining much about the double life.” Kuro had made the mistake of walking into their room unannounced before; never again.

Lance snickered, probably thinking of the recount Kuro had bestowed upon him the next day. “Ninja Mullet and Buff Daddy, perfect love story.”

Kuro reclined back on his bed, watching Lance settle at his desk. “If Shiro’s Buff Daddy what does that make me?”

“Grumpy Daddy, obviously,” Lance said without missing a beat as he began to empty his bag.

“I guess that makes you Leggy Boy.”

Lance sent a glare over his shoulder at that. “Pout Master- Wait, no, that’s Keith. Re-do.” Kuro chuckled as Lance looked up in thought. He snapped his fingers and looked Kuro dead in the eyes. “Killer Bod Kuro.”

Kuro grinned as he gestured to himself, “You better believe it, Sweetcheeks.”

Lance sputtered before turning back to the desk.

Kuro nearly preened at the response, more than satisfied with the reaction. He would love to push, get more perfect reactions, but he had made a promise to help Lance through alchemy. As much as he wanted to goof off, he couldn’t, not when Lance’s grade was on the line. “You got your notes?”

“Yup!” Lance held up a notebook with a grin.

“Let’s get started then.”

~*~

As much as Lance dragged his feet at first, he immersed himself when they began to seriously review. It was inspiring. Kuro couldn’t help but pause and watch the way Lance’s tongue peaked out as he focused all his attention on the page before him. It was that grit and determination that drew Kuro to him. No matter how much Lance may complain that he was doomed, he would never go down without a fight.

Kuro wanted to reach out and kiss him, kiss him until he was a giggling mess. He wanted to sprawl out on his bed with Lance on his chest, talking about everything and nothing. Kuro wanted to call him more pet names, and reassure him in every which way-

“Kuro?”

Kuro snapped out of his thoughts. He wasn’t allowed to admire Lance like that. They weren’t a couple. If anything, Kuro should be focusing on tutoring; he owed Lance that much. Tutor before infatuation.

_ I sound like Shiro… Yuck, _ Kuro glanced upwards, trying to hide his grimace. “Yeah?”

Lance watched him for a moment. Kuro faced him head on, ignoring the shiver than ran down his spine. Lance broke the staring contest first to look back down at his page. “Got a trick to remembering this formula?”

“Yeah, of course. It’s me you’re talking to; the best tutor ever.”

Lance snorted, shaking his head. “Why don’t you prove it then.”

~*~

Kuro couldn’t prove his ultimate worth as a tutor until finals. Even with Lance’s passing grades throughout the semester, Lance had been jittery. The final was make or break in Lance’s mind. It was all that mattered. Alchemy had been their last test, and the teacher was taking their sweet time grading. It was one of the main reasons Kuro had taken to dragging Lance out of his dorm any chance he could get.

Currently they were sitting in Kuro’s room on his bed, watching some show that Kuro had zoned out on ages ago, taking to watching Lance instead. His ogling was interrupted by Lance’s phone chiming in his pocket, and Kuro’s buzzing on his desk.

“Group chat?” Kuro asked as he peered over Lance’s shoulder, too lazy to go and check himself. Lance shrugged, typing in the password to his phone.

“She finally posted the grades…” Kuro didn’t need to see Lance’s face to know that it had paled.

“Well, check it. Moment of truth and all that jazz.”

“Kuro, I- What if I failed?”

“You didn’t.”

“How do you know?” Lance’s voice sounded desperate, and it struck a chord within Kuro that only ever played for Lance.

“Lance, you’ve studied for this all semester, and gotten passing grades on every test. You’re psyching yourself out; where’s the confident guy that was destroying everyone at beer pong two nights ago?”

“But-”

“The same guy that can shoot ocean and space facts out without a second thought?”

“Kuro, please-”

“Or what about the guy who hyped up Hunk’s technomancy final - who then ended up passing with flying colors? Huh?”

Lance groaned, hiding his head in his hands at the onslaught. “Okay! Okay, I get it! I’ll check the dang grade…”

Despite saying that, Lance continued to stare down at his phone, finger hovering over the school app. Kuro sighed. He understood the anxiety, but better to get it over with quickly instead of drawing it out. Kuro maneuvered his arm around Lance, and tapped the screen for Lance. He let his arm fall into Lance’s lap afterwards.

“Hey!” Lance turned in Kuro’s hold and froze. Lance’s eyes widened at their proximity, and Kuro couldn’t help but admire the look on him. His mouth opened and closed a few times, before he turned back around.

Kuro ignored the disappointment that weighed down in his gut, “So what’d you get?”

As soon as the question was out lips were crashing into his. It was awkward - Kuro had been too close, the angle was bad due to Lance having to turn, it came too fast - but it still managed to be the perfect first kiss. Once Kuro’s brain rebooted, he couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. His hand came up to cradle Lance’s face as he returned the action.

When they finally parted, Kuro watched Lance wet his lips, tongue sweeping out over his lower then upper lip. His face was beet red, contrasting the deep blue of his eyes. Kuro liked the look.

“Well, aren’t you- aren’t you going to say something?” Lance looked away, voice pitching a bit.

Kuro smiled as he turned Lance’s face back towards him, “Nah.” He pressed his lips back against Lance’s. Lance shifted and turned his body around fully, never breaking the kiss.

“Can I ask what brought that on?” Kuro murmured against Lance’s lips as they pulled back once more.

Lance looked away, “I promised myself that… that if I passed the class, if I hadn’t wasted your time… then- then I’d tell you how I feel.”

Kuro pulled Lance in for another kiss that had Lance grasping onto his shirt. “Well… how do you feel?”

“Really?” Lance gave him a disbelieving look. His hands too busy with holding on Kuro’s shirt to go to his hips. “After we just kissed you’re asking that?”

“What if I wanna hear it?”

“Kuro,” Lance’s hands cupped Kuro’s face, forcing their eyes to lock onto one another. Kuro was beginning to regret the decision as butterflies swarmed in his stomach. “Kuro, I like you, a lot, and I’d really like to go out with you on an official date, if you want.”

There were many things about Lance that Kuro adored, the way his nose scrunched up when he laughed, his enthusiasm about his interests, his determination to succeed even when he thought he was going to fail. All of that had drawn Kuro to Lance. Even with the butterflies in his stomach, Kuro knew his answer.

“Time and place; I’ll be there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the magic wasn't really... there. At all... Hopefully the dorks make up for it???


End file.
